gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 366 - Timeline Collapse
Ch. 365 - Plethora of Bewilderement Ch. 367 - Saving the Day CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Where it all Began! Travel to Affair with the Nature Paradox Find 6 differences in Affair with the Nature Paradox 2. Ancient Shrubs Place 4 Hanging Garden Shrubs in the Garden 3. Catching Up! Return to Château de Chenonceau Find 12 hidden objects in Château de Chenonceau 4. Action Replay! Travel to Eiffel Tower Construction Find 12 hidden objects in Eiffel Tower Construction 5. Historical Watercraft Have 3 Ride To The Garden in the Garden Upgrade 1 Hanging Garden Shrubs to Level 2 6. Trouble in the Past Travel to Charles Bridge Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Charles Bridge Time Warp 7. Lost Cause Return to Time Vaults Find 12 hidden objects in Time Vaults 8. Dragon Affair Travel to Medieval Farmlands Time Loop Match 12 details in Medieval Farmlands Time Loop 9. Scurrying Away Travel to Great Pyramids of Giza Find 12 hidden objects in Great Pyramids of Giza 10. Green Delight Upgrade 1 Ride To The Garden to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hanging Garden Shrubs to Level 3 11. With the Nature Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 366 scenes Have 1 Colossus Of Rhodes in the Garden 12. Complete Ancient Artifacts Collect the Sarcophagus Statue and place it in your Garden 13. Lost in the Nature Upgrade 1 Colossus Of Rhodes to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ride To The Garden to Level 3 14. Trekker's Paradise Upgrade 1 Colossus Of Rhodes to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Colossus Of Rhodes to Level 5 15. Build the Tower of Paris Complete the Tower of Paris Wonder 16. Tower of Paris Upgrade the Tower of Paris to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Affair with the Nature Paradox Earn 2 stars in Affair with the Nature Paradox 3 Star Eiffel Tower Construction Earn 3 stars in Eiffel Tower Construction 3 Star Charles Bridge Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Charles Bridge Time Warp 3 Star Medieval Farmlands Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Medieval Farmlands Time Loop 3 Star Great Pyramids of Giza Earn 3 stars in Great Pyramids of Giza 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 366 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 366 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 366 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Where it all Began! Ch.366/S.1 - Affair with the Nature Paradox Great news! A Paradox has been detected in New Zealand. This is not how I wanted things to kick start. As long as the Paradox isn't in the Beyond, I am not complaining. What might have caused this Paradox? Fixed it! Something's definitely not right here, I know I am a robot, but I don't feel so good about this. Why is the ground shaking? Is this what they call it, the earthquake. Just got the report from Eleanor. Even Eleanor has noticed something strange. The timelines are going haywire. I don't know what that means, but I don't like the sound of it. Quest:Catching up! Ch.215/S.1 - Château de Chenonceau Finally, I've heard back from Chauncey and Enrique. Was a little worried since they were gone for a long time. Is this the place were we are supposed to meet up? I mean this is the place, but why are we in the 18th century? Did we stumble upon a wrong time period by any chance? Hope you guys are OK! Wait! Why are we in the 18th century again? I thought it was you who reversed the time? It's quite bizarre! We are supposed to meet up at Chenonceaux, but not at this time period! I don't want any more problems again, because we just had one heck of a crazy ride. The strange Paradox and now this. Seems like the Time Machine doesn't have anywhere to travel beyond the 18th century. Are we stuck in the past! Quest:Action Replay! Ch.366/S.2 - Eiffel Tower Construction Earth's Timeline is going haywire. Received a report from Eleanor to monitor other locations for such activities. Even I have heard about this phenomenon, and check this, we are in the 1890's. So, to know what's really going on, why not travel a little back to like the 1880s, that way we will be there when it happends and try to figure out what's going on. That's some good thinking! Let's head! It's really strange seeing the Eiffel Tower in reverse action. It's like people are dismantling the entire tower. Right! We should keep tabs on other locations too. Have to see if there are any patterns to it. I have to head back to our Manor. Someone has to be there. Quest:Trouble in the Past Ch.366/S.3 - Charles Bridge Time Warp There seems to be a Time Warp in Prague. Wait! This is strange, it's in the past! Eleanor has mentioned that this is the third occurrence in a matter of minutes. We are now in the 17th century, time is declining faster than ever. We have never experienced this phenomenon before. Time is running in reverse! Explains the sudden eruption of Paradoxes and Time Warp back to back. Mikolai is the first name that pops into my head. Change my mind, Quest:Lost Cause Ch.265/S.1 - Time Vaults Have to check the Manor. Tessa should be there by now as prompted. First things first, let me check on the Tesseracts. What the...? Where are the Tesseracts? They were kept safe in this very display cabinet. There is no way our team might have taken one of the Tesseracts for their task, this is strictly prohibited. Eleanor! What happened? And... where are the Tesseracts? How can you guys be careless! No one stayed back at the Manor? Who needs the Tesseract more than we do? Nikolai? But how does he know where we had kept the Tesseracts in the first place? Quest:Medieval Trouble Ch.366/S.4 - Medieval Farmlands Time Loop Oh no! The Systems have detected Time Loop. We are now in... are you kidding me? We are in the medieval period! The time is declining faster than ever. I know! I know! We couldn't quite figure out what's going on. Time can't reverse all by itself, right? I have an idea though! If someone is reversing time, they need energy in abundance and the place will emit radiation. Because the energy involved in reversing time emits radiations. So we will locate the place that emits heaps of energy. And that's where Nikolai will be. He is the only one who needs the Tesseract more than us! I knew it! If things go south, it's because of him! Quest:Scrutiny Ch.366/S.5 - Great Pyramids of Giza Enrique has informed that huge amounts of energy activity are detected. It's in Egypt! Looks like we are in... What? Is this even right? It's 2500 B.C. What? We jumped from A.D. to B.C? Quick, let's find the Tesseracts and stop this mess! Oh, Look! We have company! Quick! I will use this tranquilizing gun made of ores as suggested by Thomas! What the...? He vanished! That's a hologram, we've been tricked. That Nikolai tricked us. As soon as he vanished, for some reason there were waves of earthquakes started going off.